Cannons
Cannons Cannons are the player's most basic projectile weapon of choice -- they typically fire quickly and directly in front of where the aircraft is pointing. While cannons typically have a rapid fire rate and ammo regeneration rate, they also deal low damage per shot and have a fairly short range, making them weapons reserved for dogfights. The only exception is the 'AC-40' Autocannon, which fires a slow moving, heavy hitting and gravity affected projectile that is best suited for stationary or slow moving targets. 'GUN' Vulcan The 20mm Vulcan GUN is the starting primary weapon equipped on all chassis types. It has a high ammo reserve of 50, has high accuracy and a high rate of fire, but deals little damage per shot and has mediocre range. It has a very 'GUN' Vulcanlow payload requirement of 10 and requires 0 avionics. Due to it's nature as a rapid fire weapon it's best used against fast moving and lightly armoured enemy aircraft such as Drones and Falkes, and it can prove useful against certain weaker stationary ground targets such as AA or SAMS, although it is very risky to use a short range weapon against anti-air emplacements. 'GUN-H' Heavy Vulcan The 24mm GUN-H Heavy Vulcan is the next cannon unlock available to the player. It has a smaller ammo reserve of 30 and a slower rate of fire, but compensates for it with twice the damage (20 per shot) and a longer range of 600. The payload requirement is still fairly low at 20 making it a suitable weapon of choice even for smaller airframes. Due to it's lower rate of fire, the GUN-H is less capable at destroying fast moving fighters and is best used for air to ground warfare; it's accurate and heavy hitting 24mm ammo is capable of dealing high DPS (damage per second) if the player is able to keep the crosshairs trained at the enemy and make every shot count. The increased range of the weapon also allows the aircraft to destroy static turrets (e.g SAMS / AA guns) from a further distance before being targeted by missiles. 'AC-40' Autocannon Unlocked after Heavy Vulcan, the 40mm AC-40 autocannon is an extremely heavy and hard hitting cannon that fires slow-moving explosive projectiles (although with small explosive radius). The weapon has a noticeable bullet drop and therefore requires aim correction. It has an ammo reserve of 5 shots, a very long range of 1000, slow ammo regeneration and a sluggish refire rate of roughly 0.8 shots per second. Each shot deals 200 damage -- the second most damaging projectile in the game. It has a payload usage of 50 and avionics requirement of 10, meaning that only bomber airframes can equip it without sacrificing too much of other anti-aircraft weaponry and defensive equipment. The AC-40 cannon is best suited for medium to long range bombardment roles, but as it's projectiles arc downwards due to gravity this weapon is extraordinarily difficult to aim. This combined with it's low ammo reserve and slow ammo regen also means it is a difficult weapon to effectively use. It's long range however allows a skilled player to 'snipe' enemy bases or airships from a distance, so long as the the player accounts for bullet drop. FLAK gun The flak gun is simular to the AC 40 auto cannon, as it fires quite slowly, has long range and does high damage. the flack Has 8 rounds, takes 50 avionics and 10 payload, with a 1000 range. It explode in proximity, and only does marginally less than the AC 40. This gun is recommended for taking down awacs and bombers.